Wake me up when I die
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: There were guardians who guard the earth, there were spirits who fight, A prphecy comes true and it is time for the shamans to go for their missions but when Darkness is awaken and there are options between death and life... what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Shaman King**

**Wake me up when I die**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

About billion of years ago when the Earth surface was covered by sacred shamans and seers, the Earth was ruled by five spirits…

The Great Spirit of Fire, Alkanda, the master of the element Fire, the element of power and light…

The Great Spirit of Water, Wirna, the master of the element Water, the element of power and purification…

The Great Spirit of Earth, Sneega, the master of the element Earth, the element of power and growth…

The Great Spirit of Air, Saya, the master of the element Air, the element of power and peace…

The Great Spirit of Nature, Clinta, the master of the element Nature, the element of forgiveness and harmony.

The Great spirit of Light, Razor, the master of the element Light, the element of purification and peace…

These six spirits, united, ruled the Earth in harmony and peace until the day another six spirits came out of the depths of the universe and attacked the spirits of peace and harmony… the attack was from the spirits of Darkness and Hatred, the opposite of the lighted spirits…

The attack was huge and very destructive, both sides attacked with their full strengths and in the end, they were both sealed in the depths of the Earth, both unable to do anything except to wait…

Wait for the day when they would be released by the chosen ones who would absorb the spirits power and continue the fight of the century…

One group would be the ones to hold the power of love, peace and harmony and the other one would be the ones to hold the power of destruction, darkness and hatred…

Will the chosen ones be able to absorb the power of light and save the Earth from being destroyed? Or the darkness will cover the Earth in agony? Only time can tell…

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	2. The Venom of Fire

**Shaman King**

**Wake me up when I die**

**Chapter 1**

**The Venom of Fire.**

The sky was blue and beautiful. The black haired boy sighed deeply and lay back against the soft wavy green grass, his hands behind his head, loud music was coming from his orange headphones and his eyes were glued to the beautiful summer's sky. The birds chirped loudly on the tree and the wind blew gently.

Yoh Asakura, the boy who had the talent to become Shaman King, the boy with skill and the boy who had his own Spirit Ghost, Amidamaru.

He was as usual lazing around at his favorite place, the cemetery.

Another boy sat against the tree bark, his eyes glued to the laptop screen. He was short and had rough blond hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Manta said suddenly but, obviously, Yoh didn't hear him.

Manta sighed, loudly and pulled Yoh's headphones off his ears, earning a loud annoying yell from him.

"What do you want Manta? Don't you know I am _busy_?" Yoh snapped and then sighed when Manta raised his eye brows.

"Busy? How can you be busy?" Manta asked, slowly.

"Get to the point,"

Manta cleared his throat and looked at his wrist watch.

"It's four," he said

"So?"

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere at four?" Manta asked.

"No,"

Manta sighed again.

"THE MEETING YOH!" he yelled.

Yoh blinked, clueless and then suddenly smirked. He closed his eyes and shook his head, slightly before grabbing the headphones from Manta.

"The meeting was supposed to be on Sunday," he said.

"Today **is** Sunday,"

Yoh froze and then gulped loudly before scrambling to his feet. He looked around frantically and then grabbed his sword before running down the stairs.

"Grandpa is going to KILL me!" he shouted.

Manta sighed again as he got up slowly and followed Yoh down the stairs.

* * *

Yoh panted, heavily and straighten his shirt as he stared at the door of his grandfather's dojo. Sighing slowly, he opened the door as quietly as possible and sneaked in. He felt the eyes of his friends on him as his tip toed towards the empty space on the floor next to the boy with purple hair.

"YOU ARE LATE!"

Yoh jumped, violently and looked at his old angry grandfather. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back oh his neck.

"I can explain," he said

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, NOT TO BE LATE? IT'S RUDE TO BE LATE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES. HOW CAN YOU BECOME SHAMAN KING IF YOU ARE LATE! WERE YOU ALWAYS LATE IN PATCH VILLAGE FOR MATCHES!? I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR BEING LATE, YOUNG MAN!" Yohmei Asakura shouted, angrily at his careless grandson.

"Well… actually, I umm… got lost, yeah, I got lost," Yoh said and then grinned. His friends sniggered.

"YOU GOT LOST!? HOW CAN YOU GET LOST!? I LIVE ONLY THREE HOUSES AWAY FROM YOURS!!!!" Yohmei shouted again.

Yoh looked at his sandals.

"That's not all, I had a fight with some weirdo shaman and he wanted Amidamaru from me. So while fighting he knocked me out and when I woke up, I was lost," he said, quickly.

Yohmei raised his eye brows.

"And this ALL happened in fifteen minutes?"

A loud sigh was heard from the doorway and Manta walked in, shaking his head.

"He forgot," he said before slumping down on the wooden floor where his friends were sitting, sniggering.

"I DID NOT!" Yoh shouted, defensively.

Yohmei sighed in defeat and banged his wooden staff on the floor, impatiently.

"Sit down you lazy bum, I will deal with you later," he said as he walked towards the bookshelf and pulled down a book.

Yoh walked towards the purple haired guy and slumped down next to him.

"So Yoh, I am really interested to know who that certain shaman was who knocked you out," Ren said his voice full of amusement.

"Shut up," Yoh muttered as he watched his grandfather flip the book. He looked around and saw his closest friends in the room. There was Ren Tao, sitting next to him. Behind him was another of his friend, Horo Horo, his guardian ghost sitting on his shoulder, happily. There was Manta and then a small timid green haired boy, Lyserg who was lost in his own thoughts. He sighed loudly and looked at the girl sitting by the window in a chair, her eyes fixed at the summer sky.

"Why is Anna here?" Yoh asked Ren.

"Your grandfather invited her. I don't know why we all are here! Lyserg had to come all the way from his city only to be here! Yohmei only said that he wanted to share something 'urgent'! But why with US! What about Ryu? And Faust? I don't get it," Ren burst, his voice of full of annoyance and anger.

"I hope we will soon find out," Yoh said as he looked at his grandfather who was looking at the pages of the old book.

Yohmei at last turned and sat down on the floor, facing the boys. Anna looked away from the window and fixed her eyes towards the old man.

"We are today gathered here to discuss a very important matter. It involves with all of your spirit ghosts and your furyoku." Yohmei said and paused, looking at the young boys who looked confused.

Yohmei opened the book in front of them and put a page on the floor. Everyone looked at it and saw six differently colored rays on the page.

"These six rays stand for the legendry spirits that once ruled the world. The spirits that controlled the elements of Fire, Light, Air, Earth, Water and Nature,"

"When the Earth was made, these six spirits ruled the Earth in peace and harmony until the day of destruction came. Six spirits from within the universe came to Earth to destroy it and its guardians. But the spirit of light fought to keep their places and they were so evenly matched that the fight continued for thousands of years."

"In the end, the 12 spirits were sealed deep into the Earth's crust, each of them in different places. A seer made a prophecy that one day, the seal would be broken and the spirits would come out, choosing their own owners and the fight will continue until there would be a winner."

"You four are the chosen ones to control the spirits of lighted. Horo Horo will control the spirit of Water, Ren would control the spirit of Earth, Lyserg will control the spirit of Nature and Yoh will control the spirit of Air,"

Yohmei stopped waiting for the information to sink in. He opened another page of the diary where an envelop was stuck. He took the envelop, opened it and took out a small sheet with a black sign on it.

The sign was dark and was made from charcoal. There was a big outer circle and in the middle was the sign of a demon, the letters, **666**, scribbled around. And in the middle was the mouth of the snake, his fangs showing menacingly.

"I received this letter last month from the leader of Demons Slayers. This sign represent the Demon Slayers it self. This group consists of six people who are chosen to go search for the dark spirits."

Yohmei looked at the faces of the young boys. He was glad most of them understood.

"What about the other two elements, fire and light?" Horo asked, slowly as Kororo shifted on his head, uncomfortably.

"I do have a slight idea who the controller of light and fire are. Though I am not sure of light but I am certain about fire,"

"And who is that?" Anna asked from her spot.

"Hao Asakura,"

Yoh choked on his saliva.

"WHAT!? HE IS DEAD!" he shouted.

"No he is not, he disappeared, and he is not dead. Till the day he has the spirit of fire, he wont die or be killed unless he was killed by his dark spirit of course," Yohmei replied.

"I don't understand," Manta said.

Yohmei sighed, loudly.

"The thing is you four need to find the other spirits and let them conquer your old ones. This will increase the furyoku of your old ones; make them powerful and immortal against normal spirits. This is quite the reason why no one can defeat Hao, he already had found the spirit of fire and he let it conquered his old spirit."

"So he is not dead?" Ren asked

"No, he is alive and while you are on your mission I hope you find him and tell him that its time,"

"Mission?" Yoh asked, slowly.

"The mission to go look for the spirits of Water, Nature, Air and Earth,"

Lyserg jerked his head and pressed his lips.

"I don't want any kind of spirits to conquer Chloe!" he said.

"I agree with him," Horo said.

"Yeah, we like our spirits as they already are," Yoh said and Ren nodded in agreement.

Yohmei shook his head, smiling.

"Your spirits won't change any forms or they won't change at all. The only change they will have that they would be more powerful and would have incredible furyoku," Yohmei said.

"And why are we here?" Anna said, annoyed as she got up and stretched her arms.

"You and Manta are going to help of course," Yohmei said as he got up too and placed the book into its original place.

There was a minute silence.

"This is so cool! We are the chosen ones and we are going to win against the dark spirited Demon slayers!" Yoh shouted, excitedly.

Everyone sighed and shook their heads at Yoh's childish behavior.

"Yoh, this is not a game. One mistake and you will be killed," Yohmei snapped at him.

Yoh made a face but nodded.

"So what about the controller of light?" Lyserg asked as he got up too and looked at the old man with his green attentive eyes.

Yohmei pressed his lips, getting lost in his thoughts again.

"I do have an idea who it can be but I am not sure. I have no contact of her and I don't even know that she is dead or alive," Yohmei said.

"She?" Ren asked.

Yohmei ignored him and looked at Anna.

"Do you remember your friend named Berry?" he asked from Anna who slowly nodded.

"Yeah I remember her," Anna replied.

"That's great then, track her down and bring her here. I think that she is the one who can control the element of light because she was, herself, very pure and deep. Including the fact that she a shaman and had a light phoenix as her guardian ghost," Yohmei replied and stretched his muscles before making his way towards the door.

"But I haven't heard from her for years," Anna protested.

"Take help from Tamao, she knows how to find anything," the old man replied as he disappeared out of sight.

"This is so fast and weird," Lyserg said.

Yoh looked at Anna who seemed lost in thought.

"So how do you know this Berry?" he asked her.

"We met three years ago, when I was ten… she came to the dojo to train but after a few months, she went away. She had natural talent but was a klutz herself… I expected her to come to the shaman king tournament but I never spotted her," Anna said as she lifted up the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Well good luck finding her," Horo said.

Anna frowned to herself.

"_I wish that I would be lucky to find her…"_ she thought…

* * *

**Well, i wrote another chapter! hooraay for me! and review please!!!! **

**Ask any questions that comes to your head! **

**see ya! **


	3. The Dead Light

**Shaman King**

**Wake me up when I die**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dead Light.**

The young girl combed her hair quickly and tied her hair in a high pony tail; a few lose strands covering her ear and two purple bangs coming in front of her baby blue eyes. She bobbed her head silently at the loud music coming from her stereo as she applied some lip gloss on her lips. Grabbing her bag pack, she took a last look in the mirror and winked at her reflection before exiting the small but cozy room and going downstairs.

She pulled out her I pod and started to listen to some loud music as she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, bobbing her head up and down and ignoring the annoyed shouts of her mother and siblings.

She opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk and then turned around to sit on the kitchen table.

Her little brother shouted something at her but she ignored which resulted her father taking away her I pod.

"Dad, come on give it back," the black haired girl whined loudly as her brother grinned mischievously.

"No Berry, have breakfast and then go to school… if you behave then I will give you back your music device,"

"But Dad…"

"Breakfast,"

Berry groaned as she poured some milk on top of cereal and started to eat it. She slowly looked out of the window, blanking out and when she suddenly saw it… a pink haired girl reading some kind of map and on top of her head was a flying pixie. Berry gulped and wiped some milk from her lips before getting up.

"Bye Mom and Dad! I might come home late… see you!" Berry said hurriedly as she picked up her school bag and ran towards the back door.

"See you honey! Stay out of trouble!" her mom yelled.

Berry slammed the door shut and tip toed across the back yard and jumped over the fence before walking casually on the foot path towards her school.

She felt some stares on her from the group at the other side of the road and she gulped silently. A part of her knew who they were and why were they here.

"_As long as they don't know my name, I am safe…" _Berry thought as she looked at the pale blue sky.

"HEY BERRY!!!"

"_Busted…"_

Berry looked over her shoulder and saw a boy running up to her, waving his hand happily at her. She forced a small smile at him even though a part of her wanted to punch the guy in his jaw for blowing her already weak cover. Her eyes drifted of to the group on the other side of the road who were now whispering to each other. The pink haired girl raised her finger and pointed straight at her. Berry gulped again when she saw her lips move… _'It's her' _were the words…

Berry turned around and glared at the happy yelping boy in front of her before hurrying towards school.

"_Ok then they know my name now… well as long as they don't know where I am going, I am safe," _

"HEY BERRY, CAN I WALK WITH YOU TO SCHOOL!!"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM (except for his name) AND HE IS CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!"_

"Sure Alex," Berry muttered annoyed and started to walk towards her destination of doom.

* * *

Berry cursed under her breathe as she sat in her math period… she simply hated that subject. How can math be useful in daily life? I mean if a person is dying, would he solve a stupid problem to survive? And algebra, it sucked like hell! The teacher gives you a four pages huge question and after hours of torture in solving it you get a small freaking stupid number! That what math is!

Though the teacher said math depended on people's logic… but what did the teacher knew? He was insane himself!

Berry groaned loudly and looked out of the window again… a few boys whistled at her but she simply ignored them. The birds were singing loudly and the pond glistened in under the hot sun. Her eyes drifted towards a black raven near the pond which was taking a drink. Her eyes sparkled at it as it reminded of someone close…

"_OH MY GOD! HOW CAN I THINK LIKE THAT!!! BAD ME! BAD ME!"_

Berry turned her head away from the pond and looked at the teacher who was saying something. She tried to listen and was surprisingly successful.

* * *

"Hey Berry, want to go to the mall?" Lizzie said, excitedly as she hugged her books and walked out of the school.

Berry jerked her head from her thoughts and then looked around her to spot something 'unfamiliar' and when she couldn't spot anything, she shook her head.

"No I don't feel like shopping today, mom wanted me home early and anyway I am broke," Berry said as she pushed a chocolate peanut in her mouth.

Her friends looked at each other in disappointment and then they waved goodbye as they went in a different direction towards the mall and Berry headed towards a small coffee shop that wasn't far away from her school.

She knew it wasn't a good thing to lie but she couldn't just say that she didn't felt like hanging out at the mall with her close friends and talking about her crushes. She felt sick and had a huge headache for she couldn't forget what she had seen in the morning. She had seen one of her old friend and as she worked extra hard trying to forget her past, she just couldn't help but feel annoyed because of them.

Stretching her arms, she entered her favorite coffee shop alone and bought herself a large mug of cold coffee before sitting down on a huge empty table.

Berry took out her cell phone and almost wished that she should have gone to the mall with her friends… the headache was killing her. Suddenly the door of the coffee shop opened and a huge group of people entered talking, joking, arguing and laughing. One look at them and Berry shrank into her seat and wished she wasn't born.

"Hey Yoh, do you think they have cheese burgers here," the blue haired guy said, grinning.

"I hope so and if they don't then we are out of here," Yoh said grinning from ear to ear.

Berry crossed her fingers under the table and closed her eyes shut.

"_Please don't have cheese burgers. Please leave this coffee shop and PLEASE DON'T LET THEM SEE ME!!!" _

Berry opened her eyes and took a sip from her cold coffee, trying her best to ignore the noisy teens.

"Great they do have cheese burgers! Guess we are not leaving then!" Yoh shouted excitedly.

Berry sighed silently.

"_Great, just perfectly great… now they are going to spot me and that blond girl is going to kill me with her necklace like she used to do when we were young!"_

"_Maybe I should stop thinking about this stuff and hope for the best,"_

"We will take two dozen cheese burgers please and oh and send it to that table… thank you," A purple haired teen said as he pointed towards the table where Berry was sitting.

Berry shifted uneasily but didn't look up at the teens. She continued drinking…

"This place isn't half bad," Yoh said as he sat next to Berry, ignoring her like she didn't exist.

"Yeah I know and the weather is extremely sunny too," Anna said as she sat across from Yoh, her eyes fixed on the nervous black haired girl who glared at them all.

"I am starved," Horo muttered as his stomach growled noisily and everyone excluding Berry and Anna, who were having a glaring contest, laughed.

Berry finished her drink and was about to leave when she realized that she was glued to her seat by some furyoku. She scowled deeply and crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at everyone haughtily.

There was a minute silence as everyone glanced at Berry who was red in anger and was about to burst.

"Berry Alexandra Harrison, how are you?" Anna asked coolly and crossed her own arms on her chest.

Anna had done it… something that really ticked Berry off. Berry slapped her hands on top of ears and started to chant loudly, earning many weird looks from the other customers.

"I don't know you, I don't know you, I don't know you, I don't know you, let go, let go, let go, let go, I don't know you…" Berry chanted her eyes closed wishing she was somewhere else.

"Are you sure she is the one?" Lyserg asked as he stared at the chanting black haired girl.

"Sadly yes… I told you before, she is nuts so that's why she is acting like that," Anna replied.

"She is noisy," Yoh said as he covered his ears. Amidamaru appeared beside him and also covered his ears.

"BERRY! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF OR I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!" Anna yelled at the chanting girl who stopped at once and glared at the blond.

"I am sorry but who the HELL are you and why are you spying at me?" Berry said.

There was a minute silence.

"I think we got the wrong girl," Ren said.

"Tell me about it dude," Horo muttered under his breathe.

"But that's Berry Alexandra Harrison, I am not mistaken, she must have amnesia or something," Tamao said as she brushed some pink hair out of her eyes.

Anna glared at Berry.

"Quit lying,"

"I am not lying,"

"Do you want to die?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe yes,"

"Then I will gladly kill you,"

There was a minute silence as both of the girls glared at each other again.

"Then go ahead,"

Berry tried to get up but couldn't as the furyoku energy was still holding her still.

"Couldn't reach huh? Maybe you should remember your training and try to break the furyoku energy," Anna said, smirking.

Berry glared again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Berry quit it out," Anna sighed loudly.

There was a minute silence as the waitress came to the table and put a huge tray of milkshakes and cheese burgers on it before returning back to the counter.

"Ok fine Anna, I can't escape you I guess… what do you want?" Berry asked straightforwardly.

Anna smiled and sipped her milkshake quietly.

"Yohmei wants you," she replied.

Berry raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why?"

"Well there was once a prophecy that there are twelve powerful spirits sealed in the Earth's crust and we are the chosen ones to control them according to their elements. There will be a war and we have to find those spirits and defeat the evil spirits," Lyserg said.

Berry looked at everyone and they all nodded slowly.

"And as you have the ancient bird of light, Yohmei believes you are the one who will control the element of light and go with us on an endless journey to find the spirit ghost," Ren said in his perfect accent as he munched on his burger.

Berry looked at each other in surprise and then closed her eyes, sighing.

"I am sorry but I cannot help you," she said.

Everyone gasped at her and Yoh choked over his burger.

"WHAT!? But why? You are a shaman, Berry, you have to help us or the world will be destroyed," Anna said and for the first time her voice held plead.

"Correction: I **was** a shaman, I am not now," Berry said slowly as she looked around at the shocked faces.

"But, a person doesn't chose to be a shaman or not… he or she just have to be a shaman," Tamao said, her voice whimpering slightly.

Berry scoffed moodily.

"Look, I never wanted to be a shaman, it ruined my life… I had no family and no friends. That is the reason why I left Yohmei-sensei after a few months of training… I was sick of being a shaman; I wanted a normal ordinary life. And guess what? As soon as I convinced my self that shamans didn't exist, I went to an orphanage, I got adopted and here I live now… I have a wonderful family and wonderful friends and everything was going great until you all dimwits arrived… so I am not a shaman anymore," Berry said.

There was a minute silence.

"And what about Kiarna?" Anna asked slowly.

Berry sighed loudly and put her hand under her shirt and took out a small blue pendent attached to a necklace.

"What is that?" Horo asked.

"I sealed her… I didn't know what else to do with her," Berry said sadly as she took off the necklace and put it on the table so everyone could see it glisten in the light bulbs.

"Berry how could you do that to your own ghost?" Yoh asked bewildered.

"Kiarna wanted me to do it… I didn't force her," Berry whispered.

There was a minute silence.

"So umm can I go?" Berry asked as she pocketed the blue pendent and looked at everyone pleadingly.

"Berry you have to come with us and talk to Yohmei… and then it's your own will if you want to continue this life or go to the mission," Lyserg said quietly and wishing that he would grab the pendent and free the poor ghost. He would never to anything like this to Chloe…

"But he is going to force me," Berry whined.

"No he wont, you just talk to him… he would understand if you don't want to this mission," Ren said.

Berry looked at them and then slowly nodded.

"Ok I will talk to him, where is he anyway?" she asked.

"Grandpa is out of town, at Tokyo, its only two hours drive from here to there," Yoh said.

Berry nodded again.

"We will go tomorrow if you want," Tamao whispered.

Berry nodded again and got up, slowly and then realized that Anna had removed the furyoku energy around her thighs.

"I will see you guys at dawn, come to the park near the movie theatre… we will go then," Berry muttered and then walked out of the coffee shop towards her home.

Yoh and the others stared at her as she went away.

"You know, I don't really blame her for giving up being a shaman," Anna slowly said.

"Why do you say that?" Yoh asked.

"Shaman connects this world to the next, a shaman can see ghosts… people don't like it when we try to tell them that shamans and ghosts are real and all. There are not many people that make friends with them… we all our lucky to have friends that are like us, I guess," Anna said and sipped her milkshake again.

Everyone sighed and nodded at the truth in her words.

"Berry was almost alone all her life, its no wonder she wanted to give up everything she had before and start her life over," Anna assumed.

"I hope Yohmei would convince her to come with us… she wasn't half bad," Horo said.

"OOOOOH, somebody was checking her out," Ren teased as the whole table laughed.

**

* * *

**

Berry sighed loudly and slipped her hands into her pants pocket. She felt her blue pendent in her right pocket and put her hands around it protectively. Suddenly lightening strike and slowly the sky darkened and rain began to drop down in full speed.

Berry cursed under her breathes as she ran quickly towards her home before she could get too wet. She turned a corner and bumped hard into someone. She had bumped so hard in that person that her head went blank for a minute and she just sat on the wet muddy ground for a second.

"Oh I am so sorry, I couldn't see a thing in this rain… are you alright?" the person asked.

Berry jerked her head and looked at the teenage boy in front of her. He had long black-brown hair and warm black eyes. He was wearing a white poncho and looked only a year older than her.

Berry smiled lightly and grabbed his hand which he was offering and got up.

"No its ok, I was acting like a klutz," she said smiling.

The boy nodded.

"I am Hao Asakura by the way and you are?"

"Berry Harrison, nice to meet you Hao," Berry said and blushed lightly in the rain. She was now soaked to her skin and she knew it that she would catch a cold first thing in the morning.

Hao nodded and bent down to pick something up.

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding the blue pendent.

Berry felt her pocket hysterically and then mentally cursed herself again as she nodded and tried to snatch it away from Hao. But the black haired boy seemed interested in the piece of jewelry and he raised it up, away from Berry's reach.

"Hao, umm… that's mine," Berry said as she tried to grab it but couldn't do so as he was too tall for her.

Hao frowned as he looked at the blue pendent and then looked at the jumping black haired girl.

"Are you a shaman?" He asked, slowly.

Berry stopped jumping and looked at him and then nodded.

"Well I am kind of," she said as she pushed back her wet hair from her eyes.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Hao asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean that I was a shaman but I didn't like to be one so I sealed my spirit ghost and started a normal life… can you please give me back my pendent?" Berry said, annoyed.

Hao stared at her for a moment and then handed her the pendent. And then without warning he knocked painfully at Berry's forehead who blushed brightly.

"Er… what are you doing Hao," she managed to blurt out.

"I am seeing if something is in your head because you must be mental to give up being a shaman," Hao replied and then smirked.

"Well tell you the truth, being a shaman sucked," Berry said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Hao raised an eye brow.

"How?" he asked.

"Well for a start people think you are weird and you don't have any friends at all," Berry said slowly.

"Who need friends?" Hao said and scoffed.

Berry stared at the boy in front of her in disbelief and shook her wet head slowly.

"Well if you excuse me I have to go," Berry slowly said and walked past him towards her home.

She couldn't help feeling his gaze on her as she disappeared out of his sight.

Hao smirked and then continued walking, enjoying the rain on his skin.

"_She was the chosen… I will be seeing her around a lot then," _he thought and then too disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Whew! dont at last! I let Anna drag everyone out to find Berry which i made her a total idiot... LOL!**

**Anyway about the pairings, i have only decided about one YET ad that is HaoXBerry**

**if you want YohXAnna... i will gladly put it...**

**suggestions for the next chapters are welcome and pairing suggestions would be a great help! read and review! please and thankyou! **


	4. Discontinue

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


End file.
